


You left me

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You went away/I watched from the balcony/your ever-distancing back/you avoided all the puddles/and I could see you didn’t regret/this separation”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You left me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so very happy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9840) by aamunodottaja. 



He’d done it.

He’d walked out, pretended everything was okay and played it cool and all that. He told himself it was the right thing to do, Garrett would be better off without mess that Fenris was. Without the baggage. He’d told himself that over and over again, too many times to count. He’d almost convinced himself he was right.

But then…then came the note. It had been slipped under the door of his studio, probably late at night. He’d recognised the handwriting right away of course, he’d seen it often enough - _Garrett_. He’d almost not opened it, wanted to leave it well alone. But curiosity got the better of him in the end and…well, here he was, in the corner of the kitchen, slumped against the wall and not knowing quite what to think.

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, accusations, maybe? Or pleas for him to return? Declarations of eternal love? _You left. I watched you as you walked away, I know you wanted the best for me and I get it, I really do. But Fen…I love you. I’m not asking you to come back cause it’s gotta be your choice and not my demand. I wanted you to know that there is no one else, there hasn’t been since the day I met you. You’re the only one, ever._

He stared at the words, not really even seeing them any more. Hadleaving really been the right thing to do? Should he have stayed instead? No, they would have made each other miserable. But now…fuck it had been nearly three years since they’d exchanged more than superficial pleasantries, been in the same room for more than thirty seconds before one or the other absconding. Three years since that one amazing night…

He would think about it this time. Be certain he would make the right decision. In the morning, in the morning he would go to Garrett and…something. He wasn’t sure what that something was yet but there would have to be a resolution. One way or another.

In the morning.

For certain.


End file.
